Strings
by a red burn
Summary: A 6-year-old girl is the only witness to her parents' murder. While investigating the Navy couple, the NCIS team needs to keep the girl from being taken too, and keeping themselves from getting too attached to the nervous, strange behaving girl. CHAP 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Strings.  
**Author**: Andréa  
**Summary**: A 6-year-old girl is the only witness to her parents' murder. While investigating the Navy couple, the NCIS team needs to keep the girl from being taken too, and keeping themselves from getting too attached to the nervous, strange behaving girl.  
**Spoilers**: Maybe? Dunno just yet.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Category**: Drama, angst, suspense, romance.  
**Pairing**: Kate/Tony eventually (obviously)  
**Disclaimer**: No, they're not mine  
**A/N**: I had this idea when watching 'The Ties That bind' for like the tenth time, what a rock on movie! -g-The plot is basically the same of the movie, but I'll try to change and adjust it according to the fic and NCIS plot :) I have been working on this for a LONG while now, but never really had the time to sit still long enough to type the whole chapter.

I love NCIS -which pushed me into writing a fic for it- but I love Kate/Tony even more, so, in no circumstance you're gonna see anything other than Kate/Tony here. I'm completely against Kate/Gibbs, but I do respect those who like them; what else can I do :) I do enjoy the thought of Abby/Gibbs, but that's all. No other pairings for me other than Tate. I really don't care who any of them ends up with, so I'm not sure what's gonna happen with them here. But be sure of Tate! As much as I can add to the fic without screwing it up -g-

Also, and IMPORTANT, English is not my native language, and even though I have written lots of fics already it won't keep me from making mistakes here and there. So feel free to point them to me and I'll fix them!

AND MORE IMPORTANT: A big thanks to Gili, who doesn't watch NCIS (yet!) but her moral support and kind words made me want to write just for her! And she's gonna read this fic because I told her to. You rock my socks XD

Other than that, if you care enough to read this, be nice enough to review! lol

and **ENJOY**.

P.s: my favorite Gibbs line will ever be: "Are you two done?" -g-

* * *

The setting sun was sweet as its weak orange-ish light touched softly the windows, reflecting on the faces of the room occupants, happy, pleased faces smiling at each other. They seemed relaxed; it would make things easier. He liked when people were calm and controlled. Especially if he was controlling them. A small smile spread across his face at the thought of finally getting what he wanted. They had something that belonged to him and he wanted it back.

He had had too much trouble already -worthy trouble- to get where he was, to find this place and these people and now he barely could keep the excitement at bay. He had lost a dearly beloved because of his carelessness back at the old folks' house but he wouldn't let the thought of going back to prison stop him from using his knife once or twice if it was needed. He was anything but a coward and the sight; smell of blood was too much to give up. There was no feeling better than the one when he buried his old buddy in the guts of a person. The way it entered the flesh, cutting it sharply, making no noises other than the softly flowing of the crimson liquid. God, there was nothing even similar to that.

As he stared at the couple sitting on the comfy looking sofa, he couldn't wait to use his knife again; and a little use of his hands too. He would cut the woman first, he decided, but only after tying the man first, or his hands at least. He knew what a man was capable of doing in order to protect his family, he knew that very well; he had a family once.

Realizing that the sun was nearly gone and the shadows of night danced across the place now, he got ready to do what he came here to do. It was easy and simple; kill the folks, get what is his by right and leave before a single soul could notice something was going on.

Easy and simple. He had done that countless times before.

He grinned at the unaware future victims. Show time.

* * *

Kate showed her ID to the cop guarding the entrance as she tried to pass through the thick crowd that still manage to gather even at 10 o'clock on a chilly evening. She wondered briefly who would dare to try a robbery or murder on a secure neighborhood like this. It was a family looking house, two story, white picked fence and the obvious sign of a child at the sight of a bike lying quietly on the green grass near the bricked wall of the front door. 

At the nod of free pass from the cop, Kate only hoped that whatever kid lived there it wasn't in the house during the murder and had yet to come home. Even so the thought a child coming home to their dead parents was oddly more comforting than the thought that they had seen all, had suffered too, or worse, was just as dead. The ambulance parked near the crime place didn't always mean someone was alive, but this time Kate deeply hoped there was.

As she stepped up the front stairs, she caught the sigh of a small figure wrapped in a plain hospital blanket, being examined by a EMT; she couldn't help herself but say a short prayer for the little girl's life. Though, she thought with bitter sarcasm, what a lucky having her parents taken away.

"Kaaaate" That voice of I-am-so-glad-to-see-you-here of Tony's broke her from her thoughts and back to the most times harsh world they called reality and looked at him.

"Hey." She greeted as she stepped inside the house and joined Tony by the couple's bodies. She looked disgusted for a moment and felt herself pulled to look away from the mutilated bodies, from the blood painted floor and walls. She wondered briefly -as she watched Ducky go on his work- how he could look at this kind of thing day after day and not feel sick.

Noticing her reaction to the scene, Tony looked down and said in a quiet voice, "This is so not my idea of a Friday night out." A lame attempt to let her know she wasn't the only one shocked.

"It isn't." she answered just as quietly. "Where is Gibbs?"

Glad to have the subject changed even for a little while, Tony was happy to answer, "Talking to the lady who called he cops." And he pointed at the direction of what looked to be the kitchen, and there was Gibbs on the door professionally talking to an aged woman. He looked up just as Kate and Tony were looking back and politely dismissing the woman he soon joined them.

"What happened?" Kate asked eyeing Gibbs carefully.

"According to Mrs. Weezer, she saw a man inside through the window when she came to bring some cookies she had made for Olivia, apparently the daughter of the murdered couple, and called the cops before he could see her." Gibbs read from the notepad. "They're both from the Navy, that's why we were called." He added in an after thought.

"Robbery?" Tony gave his guess.

"I'm not sure." Gibbs was silently for a couple of seconds then sighed deeply before turning to Ducky and speaking again. "What do you got?"

"It looks like they both bled to death. The young officer here," Ducky crouched and moved his hand over the female body, "was stabbed two times as far as I can see. One on the stomach, "He pointed to the Navy officer's middle and then to her throat, "And one long cut on her neck."

"It was the neck stab that killed her?" Tony asked, doing his best not to look directly at the woman's body, which Kate noticed and found somewhat comforting; the fact she wasn't the only one sickened by that was a good thing.

"Probably, unless she was, for some reason, dead before that."

"And Commander McCole?"

"Stabbed to death too. His wrists are tied up so I'm guessing the murderer must have tied him to keep the strongest person controlled."

"Can you tell how long they've been dead?"

Ducky considered the room, the heat inside, the warmth -or lack of- of the bodies. "They're not really cold and the blood is still fresh. They've not been dead for too long, I'd say about...a couple of hours, three hours tops. Wasn't the killer here when the cops arrived?"

"Yeah," Gibbs started, his voice one of lamentation, disappointment. The killer was there and the cops let him get away. "He got shot while running. The cops didn't catch him."

"They let him get away? What kind of... slouchy cops are they?"

After Ducky's words the room fell into an eerie silence, only the labored breath from all occupants heard; no one dared to say word,cared enough to say anything. Yes, what kind of cops where they to let their killer get away so easily like that? As Gibbs pinched the tip of his nose clearly thinking, processing all Ducky had said, he licked his lips. Gibbs was silently for a couple more seconds then sighed deeply before giving them their tasks. "Kate, take pictures of the scene and DiNozzo, I want you to collect anything that may look like evidence."

Tony and Kate nodded and as Gibbs left, they shared an understanding look. This wasn't one of those cases for the weekend; not that there was a good case, but it was much harder when there were kids involved.

Kate sighed as she snapped her latex gloves on and ran a hand over her forehead. "This is not gonna be easy." She muttered.

Tony looked at her as she took the camera off the bag. "No, but at least we can do something, we can find the bastard who did this and bring him to jail."

Kate's eyes left the camera and turned to him to meet Tony's and during the four seconds their eyes locked and he gave her one of his bright smiles, she felt a wave of warmth wash inside. "Yeah." She whispered and shaking her head to clear her thoughts she went back to taking pictures.

Tony watched her for a few more seconds before going back to his own tasks of collecting evidence. They had a lot of work to do and focusing on his job instead of the well-being of his partner was more important in the moment -a little less important than Tony dared to admit- not to mention Gibbs would eat his kidney if he had the smallest thought DiNozzo wasn't doing his job as he was told.

As Kate took pictures of the bodies before they were to be bagged, Tony searched for the crime weapon -most likely a knife- anywhere near the bodies, but found none. "Why would the murderer take the knife with him?" Tony asked aloud, hoping Kate would listen and share her theories with him.

The flash of the camera stopped immediately and the woman behind it licked her lips, looked out into space while thinking about the question. In normal circumstances they would let the crime weapon behind, leave it wherever they were standing, unless it was a premeditated murder then the person behind it would wear gloves or clean the knife so it wouldn't hold any fingerprints or would take the weapon with them; but he was stopped by the cops arrival -not early enough to stop him from killing this young couple, Kate had to add in a bitter thought- so with the hurry to get away before he was caught it was most likely to forget the knife and run, unless... "He wouldn't." She said finally, with a hint of that satisfied, victorious smile Tony knew so well. "Unless the knife was his."

Tony joined in with his own smile; half proud of Kate's great skills, half glad they had come down with the same conclusion. "Did anyone get a hold of his face? Anyone who can ID him?" Kate opened her mouth to say something, but decided against and only shrugged. "If not," Tony went on, now looking at the stab marks on the male victim, "Do you think we can find out the kind of knife used from the marks and trace it down to the killer?"

"There is a chance, kind of difficult, but a chance. We can ask Abby."

Tony nodded and went back to find evidences -any evidence- as Kate did the same, taking pictures now of the place. If they were lucky the wouldn't need to find the knife, if they were lucky enough someone had seen the guy's face and had IDed him and if so, all they needed to do was track the bastard down and hope he'd stay in prison for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Kate!" She as so focused on her task of taking pictures and wondering of kind of monster would do that, especially with a child in the house that she didn't hear Gibbs approaching and only when he yelled her name she was brutally taken away from her reverie. "Yeah?" She turned to him trying as best as she could to hide her startled face. 

Gibbs eyed her for a second, studying her, before finally speaking, "How good are you with kids?"

Kate was surprised to say least, and as she lowered the camera from her face she wondered just what exactly was on Gibbs' mind. "Ah..." Not really sure what to answer -because truth be told, she had no idea if she even was good with kids- she put a hand on her hip to buy some time as she thought of what to say. "I babysat when I was young but that's basically it."

"Good enough. You go talk to Olivia..." Gibbs took a quick look at the notepad to make sure the name was correct, "Olivia McCole. The couple's daughter."

"Didn't you say you were going to talk to her?" Kate asked already taking her latex gloves off.

"I tried. She won't say a word. I thought that maybe if a woman talked to her -you- we could get something off her."

"I have my way with girls. I can talk... to... her." Tony started but at the hard glare Gibbs gave him he started faltering at the end, and decided that it had been a bad idea opening his mouth.

"She's a frightened 6 year old girl, DiNozzo, not one of you horny hot looking women." And kept on staring at him, half daring him to say something back, half making a point it wasn't negotiable.

"Of course she isn't. Sorry, boss." Tony's comeback was quick and he soon was back to his job. Kate would have laughed out loud if it weren't for the situation, although she did manage to give Tony a delighted smile when their eyes met.

"You talk to her. And don't let her fool you; she looks younger than she is." Gibbs took the camera from Kate and directioned his talk to Tony, making a clear point Kate was dismissed. She left the room just quick enough to hear the rest of the conversation. "I want you to gather everything when you're done and send all you got to Abby."

"Sure thing, Boss."

* * *

She couldn't remember another time she had to interview someone so young, especially trying to explain to a young little girl why all that was happening, why she had to talk about her dead mom and dad. While she was hoping the girl hadn't seen anything, or heard anything, she was still expecting that she'd help solve this and get the killer a death penalty. And as she caught sight the girl standing in the far corner of the front yard, Kate felt a cold inside; no, she never had interviewed a child before, not in this circumstance. She wasn't sure she was the right person to do that now, to try doing something correct to end up screwing things up.

Or maybe she was only trying to take the responsibility off her shoulders and not be the one pointed at if she did screw things up with that child. She shook her head hardly; come on, Kate, you're better than that, she whispered mentally. She had protected the president; she could deal with a little girl. She could do it and if she couldn't... well, Caitlin Todd, it is too late now, she thought as the murdered couple's daughter looked up and straight to Kate's eyes.

"Hi." Kate crouched down so she would be at the girl's eye level and gave her a smile. "My name is Caitlin Todd, but you can call me Kate. Every one else does." The girl just kept staring cautiously at Kate and pulled the blanket tighter around her. This wasn't starting good. "What's your name?"

The girl bit her lip and looked over Kate's shoulder, as if making sure no one was there and said, in an almost inaudible whisper, "Liv."

"Liv," Kate echoed as if tasting the sound of her name and smile again. "It's pretty. Is it like short for Olivia?"

Liv nodded and this time gave the smallest of smiles, but enough to make Kate happy they were getting somewhere. "Like Kate." She added then, in a tiny whisper but soon her eyes were down and her smile was gone, as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't.

"Yeah, like Kate." She said brightly in a resultless attempt to get Liv to talk more. The girl was biting her lip so hard that Kate was sure it would break the skin anytime soon. "What happened to your head?"

Liv immediately lifted her head and looked at Kate, then slowly moved her eyes around, looking anywhere but Kate's eyes. "I fell."

Kate lifted her hand and reached out to touch Liv's forehead, take her bangs out of the way to look closely at the cut. Olivia flinched from the touch, but just lightly, startled by the gesture she wasn't expecting. Taking it as cue, Kate took her hand away and only pointed at it. It was still too soon to try any bodily contact with her, she realized. "How did you fall? It earned you good four stitches."

Olivia opened her mouth a little, no sounds coming from it, though, as she clearly was thinking about what to answer and if she should answer. Pressing her lips together she bit her lip again -apparently a nervous habit, Kate mentally noted- and opened her mouth once more, ready to speak, but this time her lower lip started quivering and soon her lips joined together into a pout and she started to silently cry instead; or that what it seemed, but Kate didn't see tears or hear sobs or even the usual glimmer of tears a person was about to cry carried on their eyes, especially her, with such blue eyes. "I..." she managed, but as if in a lack of what to say she gave Kate that baby face, which meant she was about to fall apart into tears but was holding on tightly no to.

Kate felt her heart break right then, that red part of her body used to beat herself into life, to rush blood in and out, to make her feel -sometimes feel things she would rather not feel- that little piece of her broke into tiny pieces from seeing such a small young being have its life ripped away, finally seeing how hard it was for her, how strong she was trying to be; when in fact she didn't need to, because keeping her innocence intact and all the hurt and pain away was the adults jobs. It was their duty, and only theirs to hug her and whisper sweet words, to tell her everything would be all right, everything would be perfect, she'd be safe and happy again.

It was the adults the duty to keep all the lies firmly wrapped in a beautiful satin package with the always present ribbon on top. God, Kate thought, what a bunch of lies children were raised into, how hard it must be for the parents to keep their kids happy.

"Oh, sweetie..." She tried to keep her own tears at bay and did something without thinking first, without thinking if Olivia would accept it, or is she would pull away, scream at her. But in a thoughtless impulse Kate hugged the kid so tightly that even if she wanted to escape she wouldn't be able to. And to Kate's big surprise, she didn't. She hugged Kate back just as tightly, letting the medical plain blanket fall to the ground, hitting the still wet from the earlier irrigating green grass, making no sound, joining the silently sorrow of her inexistent tears.

* * *

**TBC**

**Note**: Yeah, I forgot about McGee o0. How weird, because I actually like the guy.

Okay, obviously I'm not really good with this cop thingy. I always wrote more romance and such, never cared to play with the whole case. So yeah, this is my first. I'll try to be as real to the show as I can and not screw case details.

I'm working on chapter 2 already. It might be posted soon, or it might not. It will always depend on my free time and my muse and mood lol I have the whole thing in my head but putting it into words is always harder -sigh- and reviewing always helps too XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Strings 2  
** **Spoilers:** The Immortals, The Curse.  
**A/N:** I love Abby. She's just so absolutely aw. It makes me want to cuddle her. 

I realized this fic is gonna be a little longer then I planned. And I know many people thought the first chapter was rather sad. Well, I planed on a drama but it won't be like that all the time. There will be some romance (yay) angst, fluffly and humor if I can do it. I totally suck at humor.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As she re-entered the house she saw Tony immediately raise his head and look at her, giving her that questioning look and as far as she could tell he held a worried face; sweet, she thought. Lately she was receiving from him more than only his attempts to flirt and those annoying little things he did only to get a rise out of her. She hated that with all her life just as much as she loved it, because in a weird way it meant he cared and he noticed her and the fact he did notice -in any way- made her feel foolishly girly and most of the time she was in deeply denial about that. And she liked to play with him; besides, she wouldn't just let Tony get way with his ridiculous talk and nonsense babbling about hot women.

She gave him only a shrug in response and a deep sigh only herself heard, and searched for Gibbs with her eyes, finding him talking to a cop. Tucking her hands inside her jacket pockets, she strolled towards him, taking her sweet time until she finally reached them and had to face Gibbs, give him nothing. She hated that part, when she had to give him her report and all she had was an empty answer, just like the conversation with the girl. Gibbs would give her that look similar to disappointed, to the 'I expected more from you' crap. Sometimes Gibbs could make her really angry.

God, she felt so nervous. She keenly hoped what she felt inside wasn't plastered over her face. The last thing she needed was Gibbs giving her the 'don't let your feelings interfere in your job' speech; she had heard that before, and she had defended herself then, giving Gibbs the reasons why she felt the way she did, trying to let it clear she wasn't letting her opinions and beliefs cloud her judgment.

Gibbs dismissed the cop with a nod, finished writing down whatever the strong looking cop said that was of importance then turned to Kate and asked her how things went with his looks first, then he spoke. "How did it go?"

Kate shrugged and took her hands out of the pockets to put them on her hips. "She's too scared to say anything. She barely told me her name."

"We're gonna have to get back to her later. She's the only one who saw what happened and can ID the killer."

"I know, but don't you think she needs a little time? She probably saw her parents be murdered. She may never talk at all."

Gibbs crossed his arms and stared deeply at Kate, as if studying her, reading her and she honestly hated when he did that. It made her feel as if she wasn't doing her job right and even if Gibbs was only wanting the best of his team and get the criminals faster it still made her feel incompetent under his scrutinizing eyes. She had to constantly prove him -and herself sometimes- she was capable. "Do you have a problem with that, Agent Todd? You know we need her statement. The sooner we do that the sooner we have the guy nailed."

"I know." She spoke like a true agent, her voice firm and aimed to please. "I just thought..."

"You do what I tell you to do. Is that clear?"

Kate couldn't help but almost let her mouth fall all the way to the floor, a frown on her face and a feeling of that of a child who had just done something terribly wrong and their parent was giving one of those never ending speech; she felt as if she had just been sent to her bedroom. And she had no idea why. "Yeah.."

Gibbs gave her one more look and left the room. Kate didn't really care to follow his way with her eyes, only stood where she was, looking at nothing and trying hard to understand what had happened. Kate harshly pulled the NCIS cap off her head and brought her hand down with another harsh move as the other hand smoothed the dark hair she was sure was spiked in all directions.

"It's not you." Came a soothing voice from somewhere, which didn't click right away and she didn't recognize it with the anger boiling up inside her. When the voice's beholder stepped in front of her with that sun blinding smile that seemed to be always on, she relaxed a little and left herself -even for only two seconds- feel calmed by his eyes, then she noticed what she was doing and snapped out of it. "He's in a bad mood."

"I can see that..." She muttered and this time turned and looked the way Gibbs had gone. Maybe if the reason of his verbal lashing on her was good enough she could very well let it go. "What happened?"

"We may be dealing with a serial killer."

Kate's head snapped up and her eyes met Tony's, seeing in there the same feelings she had right now. "A serial...?"

"Possibly. What is not good at all, especially because Gibbs is all moody with us." The attempt to lighten the mood fell flatten between them though for Kate didn't think it was funny at all. She was deeply in thought, her face held an expression of worry and hurt and still flabbergasted by Gibbs' previous outburst with her. "Hey, you ok?" He asked softly as he put one hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Both of them were caught completely off guard, Tony literally widening his eyes by the spontaneous gesture and just as quickly taking his hand away seeing the startled look on Kate's face. It just had felt so natural to comfort her, so normal to simply make this bodily contact. But when their skin -or his skin on her shirt- touched she practically could feel the heat irradiating from him and enveloping her through her clothing. It was so nerving, she was starting to get irritated by these little things. Before she was able to dismiss these little moments and forget about them until the next one happened, but now, now Tony just seemed to be causing them more, to be touching her more, to be so much more sweet and caring than he ever was.

It was confusing her.

"Yeah," She murmured and averted her eyes from his. "I'm great."

Now that was just wonderful. Besides this rough case they had to work on she had to deal with all these mixed signals; she had to deal with Tony more than she was used. How wonderful.

Just peachy...

XxXxXxX

"Hey Abbs"

She shifted her look from the microscope to the person -or the persons, Kate and Tony- coming inside her home-like lab. She smiled at Tony's always flirting nature and gave him just as equal comeback, the words crawled out with that hint of seduction. "Hey Tony."

"For your never ending happiness we got you some goodies." He said and put the plastic bags with the evidences over the table letting her take a good look at them. Then, out of habit Tony turned to give Kate a look only to find her glaring at him, that 'You-sure-is-having-fun' hard glare she usually held especially for him. He responded with a mock face and a shrug; she simply rolled her eyes. No use in arguing with him right now.

When Kate focused again on what they were doing at the moment she found Abby smiling widely and curiously at her but switching her eyes between Kate and Tony, trying to catch something. Kate looked at Tony and as always he seemed unaware to the situation at hand. He didn't even seem to notice the weird look and much delighted smile Abby had on her face.

Kate rolled her eyes again. Figures.

"Now, Kate," Abby spoke and much to Kate's unhappiness, she sounded way too cheerful, and, although Abby was regarding the contents inside the bags, Kate could feel the promise in her voice as she went on, "We're gonna get back to that later."

Gonna get back to -what- later? "Huh..." She started, ready to say 'I don't know what you're talking about', but Abby interrupted her thoughts as well as her line as she snapped latex gloves on.

"What do you got for me, hotshot?"

Tony was more than glad to answer that one. "Run the fingerprints, we need to know everyone that was inside the McCole's house and maybe get the ID of the killer." Tony stopped for a second as a though crossed his mind. "But to be honest, are we ever that lucky?" Then the sun-blinding grin was on.

Abby chuckled and raised an eyebrow as she carefully checked the fingerprints. "Nah, either we are cursed or we just ain't the luckiest people in the world."

"Don't say curse. You make me remember of the pretty woman I didn't get to interview."

"Tony," Kate finally spoke after watching the juvenile exchange between him and Abby, "She was married. How many times do I have to say this? Can you have at least SOME respect?"

"Geez, Kate, can't I even look? It never killed anyone only looking." And he gave her a meaning look a he gave her an once over and that huge bright smile, one that she felt so many times impelled to shove away with her hand or made her smile herself. Right now she didn't know which one she wanted to do. As she thought back and forth between punching him or simply smiling back, the decision, however, was made by Abby as she started speaking again.

"Anyways," She said firmly, looking between Kate and Tony, "What else?"

"Gibbs wants the DNA on the blond hair found on the Colonel McCole's body. I think it's from their daughter, though."

"Is she blond?" Abby asked rhetorically as she examined the bag containing the hair against the light.

"Breathing Barbie doll, may I add." Tony said, but with no sarcasm or meaning to offend whatsoever, it only came out because she did look like a Barbie, the cutest Barbie he had ever seen, but Kate seemed to take that more seriously then he intended to sound.

"How can you be so mean, Tony?" She sighed in displeasure and gave him one of her coldest glares, challenging him, daring him to say something, to defend himself.

"I..." He started but was forced to stop when Kate didn't stop talking.

"She's just a 6 years old little girl who just lost her parents and you talk about her as if she's some kind of toy? Don't you have any heart inside this horny body? All you can think about is getting laid? You really should have some consideration now and then, you know." She crossed her arms and gave him another cold glare, her face annoyed and angry and hurt even, which caught Tony absolutely off guard and Abby too, who was surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Kate, I didn't mean..."

She didn't let him finish, though, as she threw her hands up and let them fall harshly around her body. "You know what? I'm outta here." And before either of them could say anything she had stormed out of Abby's lab, leaving Tony and Abby to stare shocked at each other.

"What the hell...?" Tony murmured half to himself, half to Abby, who in return only shrugged.

XxXxXxX

She sensed him throw a look at her for the tenth time in five minutes and this time it lingered on her a little longer than the last few. She was trying hard not to look up and stare at him, give him a warning glare to stop it. It was making her very annoyed and getting on the edge of irritated. She was considering just pretending he wasn't there or just giving him the damn glare already and getting this over with.

Truth was, she didn't want to look him on the face. Not after her ridiculous out burst.

Things were really messed up. It was absolutely amazing how things could come crashing down everything at once. And now, to add to her perfect day a major headache was forming inside her skull. Kate brought her hands up and pressed two fingers onto her temples, massaging softly in a hopeful attempt to keep it from getting bigger. Lame, lame... and there it was again, Tony's eyes on her... "Tony," She hissed between clenched teeth. "Will you STOP that..." Then she made the mistake of looking at him.

He held that innocent face, one that had no idea what she was talking about, which he probably wasn't sure. "Doing what? I'm not doing anything." The important fact was, to Tony, she was talking to him, sounding very mad, but talking to him. This had to be a good sign, right?

She let out a big, noisy sigh and closed her eyes, wishing all her irritation and pain out of her systems. Either that or she'd end up killing someone. Most likely Tony. She didn't bother to answer him, though, instead started going through her desk drawers and purse in search of any pain killer, an aspirin, anything to make that damned headache go away. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath when her search turned out to be result less.

Tony gave her a sideways glance, careful not to look for too long, and raised an eyebrow. Now he really wanted to know what was going on with her. Before he could say anything, though, Gibbs stormed inside the office and stopped in the middle of their desks; carrying, as always, a cup of coffee.

"You all know we may be dealing with a serial killer." Gibbs stopped to take a long drink of his coffee and the rest of the NCIS team used the opportunity exchange looks between them. Tony gave Kate a look she didn't really understood the meaning but before she could read more into it he looked at McGee and raised his eyebrows as if torturing the poor guy now that he would have to work harder. And Tony would make sure of that. McGee quickly shifted his look to Kate in a silent plea but she only shrugged and gave him a sympathetic smile. You're on your own, McGee. "We're gonna be sure of that, though, when Ducky is done with the autopsy."

"What makes you think we can be dealing with a serial?" Tony asked carefully, shifting nervously in his chair when Gibbs looked at him and their eyes met.

"The stabbing is what called our attention more. Similar to other four deaths, two couples. They weren't in the Navy, though."

"Well, that's..."

Gibbs didn't wait for Tony to finish as he looked at Kate and spoke to her, "Kate, do you have a profile on the couple?"

Kate sighed and got up, slowly, retrieving a file from her desk. The frown on her face was clearly visible but Gibbs decided not to ask. "Yeah." She crawled the words out and started reading what was in the file. "They were married for eight years now, husband was working on the Navy and wife was with the Marine Corps. Commander Robert McCole, 32 years old, got in at age of 18. Colonel Elizabeth McCole was in the joined the Marine Corps ten years ago. She got in when she was 21 after she was caught stealing a drugstore. She was given the option of joining the military or going to prison."

"Does she have a past? Anything that would get her killed? Drugs?"

"No." She closed the file and tucked it under her arm. "Besides the fact she stole a drugstore there is nothing that would stain her file. She wasn't even stealing drugs. It says that she stole basic medication, first aid kit, vitamins, aspirin, this kind of things. No other record on her file. Never arrested or caught drugged. Nothing. That's why she was given that option."

"What about Commander McCole?"

"Clear. He has a clean file, never done a single fault, it was pretty amazing actually. He had a great career ahead. Same to his wife. After she joined the Marine Corps all her file ever got were thumbs up."

"McGee, I want you to go talk to the lady who called the cops again, make sure nothing is left out. I want a sketch of the killer, or anything she's able to give." McGee was quick to get up and nod. "If we get nothing and Ducky's autopsy comes out to be a stand alone murder we're gonna have to talk to the kid." His look was directioned to Kate, hard and firm, almost as if daring her to disagree, which she didn't. She simple nodded along with everyone else.

Gibbs took another drink of his coffee and was quite for a moment. There was something more there, both to the case and Kate. And if she kept on with that attitude he'd have to give her a call. Get off her whatever was bothering her, even if he had to make it an order. And as she looked at his agents and saw and felt the thick tension between, he hoped they hadn't argued again, and that if it was what was causing Kate to act like that he would have to tell them to get a grip and fix whatever was going on between them.

As much as he didn't like any other kind of relationship in the office other then the working one, he cared about his agents and this game of tiptoeing each other around and not looking in each other eyes, or even on the face was getting on Gibbs nerves.

The sound of light steps took Gibbs out of his thoughts and he realized Kate was moving. "I'm going to get something to drink." She whispered as she passed by him.

Gibbs barely nodded and not even cared to watch her go, as his eyes were fixed on Tony. "DiNozzo." He said as soon as Kate was out of earshot. The sound of his voice, firm and slightly impatient too made Tony nearly jump out of his chair. "What did you do this time?"

Tony's mouth opened and closed a few times as he looked the way Kate had gone and back to Gibbs. Why did everyone have to assume he had something to do with Kate when she was in a mood? "Me? Nothing." He shook his head a little to fast trying to make Gibbs believe him. "I didn't do anything!"

"Right" Gibbs said as he regarded Tony, looking at him for so long that made Tony's ear go red and he looked at anywhere but Gibbs direction. "Whatever it is, fix it." He said, or basically ordered and before Tony could even argue in his defense, Gibbs was out of earshot. Unless he yelled, which wasn't an option.

Tony stared after Gibbs, and crossed his arms. Again, why did everyone have to assume he had something to do with Kate when she was in a mood? And now he was the one who would have to fix whatever was going on with her. 'Well,' He thought, women always liked to be right... right? So all he would have to do was say he was sorry, he wouldn't do that again and voila! It would be all good again. Or so he hoped, unless, of course he found out what was bothering her so much.

With the thought in mind, Tony grabbed his jacket and run to the elevator. Maybe he could catch Kate and get her to talk. Just maybe for once they would be able to figure things out without the always present bickering, though, Tony couldn't deny, it was fun.

Tormenting her was fun.

Because he couldn't have it the other way.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**TBC.**

**A/N 2:** So, I think I didn't forget anything this time, did I? I sure hope not lol.

Thank you so muchfor the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Strings 3**

**A/N:** Charmed-angel4: I know! I know I forgot that thing! LOL Ducky's ever present liver thermometer rofl. Gibbs must be good with kids, but it depends on the kid, yah? See my logic? thinks Can I fool anyone? Besides, Liv is not any kid evil laugh

Eck, this chapter too longer than I wanted Every time I sat my butt in front of the comp words would just run away. Such evil thing! It wasn't writer's block coz I have the whole fic here pokes head yeah.

Oooh, okay folks. All of you Kate/Tony lovers, we are starting this Tate fansite: . If you love them as much as I'm sure you all do g go visit the site! ;D

XxXxXxXxXxX

She could use the ten minutes to grab something to drink as a moment to think, to calm her nerves down. She couldn't really put a finger on what exactly was bothering her but it was making her cranky than Gibbs on a bad mood and Tony's ever present flirty attitude was annoying her at the moment, especially after what he said about Liv, which she really didn't need to be so rude to him.

After she had angrily stormed out of Abby's lab and her boiled up anger had been diminished she could think more clear and the fact that she had been completely unfair with Tony was only making matters worse for she'd have to apologize, to make a total fool of herself in front of him, to tell him why she HAD made a fool of herself in front of Tony AND Abby.

God, it was really all messed up and she had no idea why, but she knew she had to fix it soon, keep control of her emotions or else Gibbs would be on her back, asking what it was. She would never hear the end of Gibbs' speech and she honestly didn't want him getting into her life, into something she wasn't really sure herself. She had to deal on her own, not because someone -namely Gibbs- was pushing her to get a grip. It would only screw the situation even more. Not to mention that having to face Tony and saying certain words would be hard enough as it was. She wasn't proud, but it was Tony, that should be clear enough.

Kate held the cup of coffee tightly with both hands and not so patiently waited for the doors of the elevator to open. As she rested her head on the cool wall to soothe her headache away and closed her eyes. She decided she would go up and apologize to Tony, then next she would go find a damned aspirin; she really needed that one.

At the ding of the elevator announcing its arrival, Kate opened her eyes and stepped in front of the doors and as she was ready to get in she finally noticed the figure leaning on the silver wall inside. As soon as Tony noticed her too, he straightened up and held the doors open.

"Hey." He said slowly. "You coming up?"

She was silent for a second, biting her lip. Yes, she had decided to say she was sorry but she wasn't ready to meet Tony so soon. She would use the time inside the elevator to think of what to say to him. Screw it, she thought and gave Tony a tentative smile as she stepped inside. "Yeah."

As the doors closed the elevator fell into silence along with the fading of the ding and an unusual discomfort took over. Kate was leaned on one side of the elevator, holding on her cup for dear life, staring into the blackness of her coffee as if it would give her some answers, while Tony was leaned against the opposite wall, hands inside his pockets, staring at his feet.

She couldn't remember another time they were in a situation like this, another time Tony was so quiet. It was scary, she realized, because Tony was never quiet, not even when she begged him to shut up and what was worse was that for some reason she had gotten so used to his never ending bullshit -most of the time anyway- that now when he was indeed not speaking a word it felt so weird Kate wanted to tell him to say something. Just say something, anything.

She looked up at him, away from the black liquid swirling around inside the cup, hoping that he'd not see her glance, hoping he would and could read in her eyes her desperate need for some talk. He was looking at her already.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time and before either could stop it, a smile spread across their faces.

Tony reached a hand out and pressed the stop button of the elevator and with a soft shook, it stopped between floors. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about the way I acted back at Abby's. I know she's just a kid and I didn't mean it to sound so... offensive. I was just saying that in an affection way."

Kate shook his head and took two steps to the other side of the elevator, to Tony. "I should be apologizing, not you." She said as she leaned against the back silver wall while Tony rested his body against the side wall and that way they were almost touching; close enough to fell each other's body heat. "I got too defensive when I didn't need to, and you know... The best defense..." She started but was interrupted by Tony, who finished it for her.

".. is a good offense. Yeah." He gave her then one of his smiles, it reaching his eyes, giving them sort of a warm glow Kate didn't want to think about at the moment. All she did, instead, was return his with a smile of her own and then dropped her eyes back to the so fascinating coffee.

"Yeah. It takes the focus off you; still, it wasn't right." She whispered softly.

Tony reached a hand out again to hit the same previous button, but this time the elevator started moving up; but what he really wanted, though, was reach out a hand and brush the lock of dark hair that had fallen over her face, as she looked down, to rest his palm against the softness of her rosy cheek and feel her lean into his touch, accept it. Instead he put on the flirtatious attitude he -she- was used to. "You know," He said after a while of silence, staring at her. "I'm getting jealous."

As soon as the word was out of his mouth, Kate's head snapped up with such hurry that her shocked face almost hid the wide eyes she had on at the moment. "Excuse me?"

Tony laughed and pointed at her cup. "Come on, Kate, that thing can't be more interesting than me!"

Slightly more relieved, Kate let out a breathy laugh and took another quick look at the coffee before glancing up at Tony with a sarcastic smile. "Anything is more interesting than you, Tony."

"Hah! See that?" He pointed a finger at her then waved his hand between them. "We are best buddies again!" Grinning like an idiot, mostly to make her laugh than to really make a fool of himself, he gently kicked her foot with his own. "That means we're good again, right? You can't say no now!"

Kate tried all her best to keep a smile on its corner instead of plastered on her face and shook her head slightly, not believing on his words. "God, Tony. You really are impossible." She said just as the doors opened and she stepped outside. "Besides, it's a little difficult to be mad at you for too long." She flashed a grin over her shoulder and paced quickly to her desk, leaving an amused Tony to follow behind.

"I knew it!" He said in a yell of triumph as that previous grin was back on. "I knew that somewhere inside Caitlin Todd there was a room for Anthony DiNozzo." And as soon as his words were out Kate swirled around to face him just as Gibbs did the same and she wasn't able to stop the blushing from creeping up her neck and cheeks.

"Tony!"

"What?" He was so used to his sexual innuendos and horny attitude and speak that he didn't notice the double meaning of his words until it was too late -and after he gave it a little thought- and he too joined Kate on the blushing. "Hey! I didn't mean it like that! I swear!"

"That means you two on good terms again?" Gibbs stared at Tony but didn't really give Tony time to answer, for, well he didn't really want one, as he kept on talking. "Good job, DiNozzo. And next time think before acting. It would be nice now and then to keep a hold of your big mouth."

"Ah... Sure thing, Boss." He replied, knowing fully well that disagreeing with Gibbs wasn't a good thing. As he found his way to his desk and sat, he exchanged a look with Kate and they both chuckled.

They were back to normal.

**x**

"McGee." Gibbs acknowledged as the junior agent as he joined the rest of the team in the bullpen. "What do you got?" he was fast to ask, not waiting for McGee to sit or gather his bearings; there was no time to.

"Ah," He started, already feeling nervous for all the eyes on him, especially Gibbs' staring so deeply into him that made McGee shiver. Damn. He opened the notepad he was using to read the notes on the conversation with Mrs. Weezer and remember the facts he may have forgotten. "She said she was walking up the path to the door and saw through the window a man inside, holding a knife. She couldn't see the his face because the curtains were only slightly open and she saw his back instead." McGee gazed at Gibbs then Tony and Kate, a nervous look on his face, almost asking the other agents for help, then looked back at his boss. "She said she will be glad to help with anything if it's needed. She kinda felt guilty for not being able to ID the guy."

Gibbs was silent for a moment, thinking about McGee words and what to do next. But his train of thought was interrupted by McGee, when he gave a little yelp.

"Oh, one thing, though. She said he had a scar on his hand, the one holding the knife. She's wasn't sure but it may be the right hand."

"That's a good thing. We can search the database for any perpetrator with scars. If he was ever arrested." Tony said, already typing on his computer.

"What else?"

McGee squirmed on his chair under Gibbs look, he always managed to make him feel nervous, especially because Kate and Tony seemed to pair up to harass him whenever they had the chance to make him look like a fool in front of Gibbs and knowing they were both there, ready to shoot wasn't helping at all. "According to the neighbors, the McCole's were very nice people, always kind, smiling. They were always willing to help anyone. No one could figure out why kill them. Mrs. Weezer said that after their daughter came along they only got happier than usual; it had been like a blessing."

"The perfect family." Gibbs muttered and pinched the tip of his nose, rubbing his eyes after. The perfect family, just the kind that wouldn't be killed by anyone, the kind that was more difficult to find the person who did it, who took the lives of people who, apparently, had no reason to die. They would need to dig these people's backgrounds and pasts, to discover every little bit of information they could be able to find and figure out why someone would want to kill them, the reason behind the double murder; triple, if it wasn't for the little girl's lucky star.

It hadn't been a simple breaking and entering of any delinquent to steal some money that had turned out bad because as far as they could tell, nothing there had been taken, none of the valuable pieces in the house, or jewelry or anything that could be sold, it had been a serious, premeditated murder of two innocent people; three -hadn't it been for Mrs. Weezer coming and seeing the murderer inside, calling the police, making the intruder run away before he could have killed one more.

That was bugging Gibbs more than anything, the reason for the murder, the key to solving the case. Discovering why they were wanted dead would lead to who had killed them.

"Kate, I want you to dig up any an all information on the McCole's. They were killed for a reason and I want to know why. Every one has secrets." Kate only nodded and immediately went to work on her computer. "Good job, McGee." Gibbs said, giving him a sincere look and walked towards the elevator. "I'm gonna check with Ducky and see if he found anything." And was gone before his agents had time to nod.

**x**

"I have news for you, Jethro." Ducky said as soon as Gibbs stepped into the room, his accent high pitched by the echoing inside the sterile place. Before Gibbs could even speak a word, Ducky turned to him holding a scalpel while the other hand went to his face to take the white mask off his mouth and acknowledge Jethro Gibbs with a nod.

"Good news I hope." Gibbs replied and took a deep gulp of his coffee.

"Oh it is, my dear Jethro." And he gave his friend a smile. "I can certainly say they're not victims from the serial killer. The wounds, although similar, are not exactly alike. See the stab here?" He asked, pointing his gloved finger to the recently cleaned out deep cut bellow the woman's bellybutton. "The other victims had no stab like this. They were wounded four times, once right on their liver, twice on the heart and an ear-to-ear cut. This beautiful young lady here has one stab on her belly and a cut on her neck. Superficial I could say." Ducky lingered his hands over the neck cut, taking another deep look.

"At least that." Gibbs sighed. "How did they die?"

"I see signs of light suffocation, but it seems whoever tried to close off her oxygen wasn't able to make it through. The young lady bled to death. I still need Abby's results of their blood, though, just to make sure. I can almost certainly affirm the belly stab was fatal, reaching her wound and making her bleed. ." Ducky stared deeply at Colonel McCole's face almost as if in sorrow for her, then looked back at Gibbs. "Do you think this is symbolical?"

Gibbs got into another one of his deep thoughts momentums and while he was having a silently discussion with himself, Ducky stood beside him quiet, wondering whether or not he would come to a conclusion this soon.

"Maybe." Was Gibbs' short answer followed by a fast question, "And how did the Commander die?"

They moved to Robert McCole's table right beside his wife's as Ducky talked. "Same way. He was a little beaten up, differently for his wife. And his wrists had been tied down." Ducky reached out a gloved hand and lifted Robert's bruised and purple wrist. It was slightly cut too, which Ducky was ready to explain. "The cuts were made by something sharp and small, a razor maybe or a small piece of glass."

"We found broken glass in the leaving room." Gibbs nodded.

"Hmm, so we just figured out what he used to untie himself free." Ducky gave Gibbs another smile and looked down at the body again. "See these marks on his face? Probably from a struggle, a punch maybe, or something hit him hard on the face. I know this tribe in Africa who used to punch each member on the face, an interesting story actually..." Ducky started one more of his never-ending life stories but was soon cut off by Gibbs.

"How did he die, Ducky?"

"Hum, yeah, right, but we have to get back to this conversation later." Gibbs only give him a look, his face deadpan and waited for the answer he wanted. Turning the man's head to the side so Ducky could show his skull, he pointed to the hole. "Skull concussion. My take is that the killer intended on making him bled to death by the stabs, which would have happened if he waited long enough, but with the cops arriving and the probability of the Commander being save, he was powerfully hit with something very hard on the head, enough to break the bone and penetrate the brain. That killed him."

Gibbs nodded, his deadpan expression still on, careful not to show any emotions he might be feeling, only letting appear what he wanted people to think. He was good at that. He was a master at making people fear him with as much as a look, at making people do what he wanted with a sentence, he could manipulate a bad or a dead end situation in a way to always benefit him and his wishes, that was what made him good, that was what made him one of the best agents out there.

Finally, Gibbs sighed and gave the medical examiner a meaningful look. "Thanks Ducky. Anything else you find, call me first thing."

"Don't worry, Jethro. You will be the first to know."

Taking another sip of his black coffee, Gibbs nodded again and as sudden as he had appeared, he was gone and in less then a minute he was back in between his team desks as they stopped whatever they were doing to stare at Gibbs and wait for his commands. During the short walk there Gibbs pondered on what to do and with the few evidences and unhelpful statements they had there wasn't much they could to do, besides doing exactly what Kate didn't want to; talk to the daughter. That was a double murder with no suspects and motives for their death so Gibbs couldn't let any one's personal feelings cloud their judgment and get in the way of the investigation. He had said so to Kate and that little fact so many times he was getting tired of remembering people about that.

He'd tell Kate where they were going, she'd give him that disapproving, incredulous look he saw her giving them so many times, believing that no one had noticed, he'd stare back at her daring her to argue with, which would lead to a nod, or a yes boss, or only a sigh and she'd follow him, she'd show him just how professional she could be, remember him just why she had been hired and why her being part of the team made it what it was now, just how good it was. Everyone there, every agent under his watch made the team one of the bests, Gibbs had to admit that much, his agents were a helluva good and besides the fact some could get more emotional than he'd like, it was part of the job. If any of them stopped caring then being a NCIS agent wasn't the right job for them.

He could, though, understand why Kate felt the way she did, after all it was only a 6 years old girl who probably saw her parents being murdered but there wasn't much they could do. If she was the only one who could help catch the guy, they'd have to put her through it as hard as it may seem. Sometimes doing the right wasn't exactly easy, but after so many closed cases, so much closure brought to the families, the reward later was the best part, was what made it all worthy. Forcing the little girl to revive that night was certainly the last thing he wanted, but was necessary.

Giving Kate a look he was sure she'd understand, he said, "Kate, you and me are going to talk to Olivia McCole's." And there it was, the look, the attitude he knew would come. This time she sighed and nodded as she grabbed her coat and made herself ready to follow him. As Gibbs gave Kate another look, but one of sincere caring, he turned away before she could see it and shifted his attention to Tony, "DiNozzo," The flirty, good-looking agent looked up with a snap of his head, looking almost as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't and was about to receive a slap upside the head.

"Yeah, boss?"

"You keep looking through the database for the man with a scar. Any sign you found something, work on it and give me a call."

"Sure, Boss" Tony nodded, sounding almost relieved he didn't get a scold. Funny, Gibbs though, was Tony finally growing up and realizing that annoying teenager attitude of his? As he caught sight of a paperclip softly flying on Kate's direction, landing on her hair, Gibbs sighed; not exactly he had to admit. Kate immediately reached for the paperclip and gave Tony one of her 'Grow-up-DiNozzo' looks, which only earned her a toothy grin from Tony.

Gibbs simply sighed. There was nothing he could do about this High School situation he got to go through every day. As much as he hated to think about it, he had to admit that it was only a matter of time until either Tony and Kate would kill each other -most likely Kate shooting Tony- or they would end up in bed, releasing all the tension built up for two years. He wasn't sure which one he would rather have because losing one of his agents didn't seem like a good idea -even though having no childish attitudes from Tony sounded nice- and neither sounded good them in a relationship because or Tony would end up hurting Kate, or things would be so serious Gibbs would have to quit before watching such sweet endearments from them, which he was sure would happen. Tony being the flirty he was and Kate being the old-fashioned chick she was would end up in office scenes Gibbs would rather not know.

"Let's go." He said and as he walked to the elevator, he caught a glance of Kate making a face to Tony as they passed him.

**x**

Blah, chapter 3 done. What do you think?


End file.
